


Pretty in Pink

by RunawayWithMeTonight



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon, True Friendship, anal bleaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:43:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10072328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunawayWithMeTonight/pseuds/RunawayWithMeTonight
Summary: Phichit has a simple request for his best friend and roommate, Yuuri.





	

It was a Saturday afternoon and Yuuri planned on spending the remainder of the day and the following one the best way he knew how-- in his dorm room playing video games. Sundays were his off days and he was done with practice by one in the afternoon on Saturdays, so the young Japanese man saw it as his duty to spend that time playing throw enough of his games to make up for the rest of the week when he would be busy with athletics and school work. 

As he sat on the floor cross legged and starring up at the screen there was the sound of the front door that lead in from the hallway into the common living space of the dorm he shared with his roommate open up. A moment after hearing the hinge creak open a voice carried in thru his open bedroom door. “Yuuri~!” it was Phichit, his roommate, and the other young man was practically singing out his name. Without pausing his game or hesitation, Yuuri let out a grunt to let his friend know where to find him. A moment later the tan boy was standing in the door way an opaque black bag in hand. “Hey I need you to do me a favor.”

“Sure what?” Yuuri asked pausing his game and looking up at his friend in the door way.

“I need you to bleach my asshole.”

There was a silence between them. The Japanese skater turned away from his dear friend and turn his attention back to his games. _If I don't say anything maybe we can just forget this ever happened._ He thought mortified that Phichit would ask him such a question. He liked to think of himself as a good friend but some things were just off limits no matter how close their friendship was.

Phichit let out a little huffing sound, he was clearly annoyed by the reaction he got. “Oh come on Yuuri! I'm going to a party tonight and I want to look perfect!”

_And you need your butt bleached because..._ Yuuri thought but knew better then to say that out loud. “I can't”

The Thai boy stepped in front of the TV set interrupting his roommate's view. Luckily Yuuri had fast reflexes and managed to pause the game in an instant. “Come on Yuuri! What about the time you needed a suppository I managed to do that for you no problem.”

The older male could feel his face heat up, he had tried to forget about the time that he had asked his friend to help him out in that particular medical situation. “That's different that was for health reasons. And shouldn't you be going to a salon or spa or something to get that kind of thing done? I mean is it safe to even do at home.”

“The salons were all closed by the time Ciao Ciao got done with me today! He was way more brutal on me about my quads. Anyways it's totally cool to do at home, they sell the kits at Walmart and everything. So, I swung by the Beauty Supply store and...” Phichit began to dig thru the bag retrieving a white and purple box, “... pick some up.” he gave his roommate a huge grin proudly holding up the box. 

He quickly tossed the box to Yuuri who dropped his controller to look it over. “ _Intimate Area Whitening Cream_ ” he read out loud, “This is ridiculous? Should they really be selling this kind of thing to the general public?” he adjusted his glasses on his nose and looked back up at his friend.

“It's legit, look it's even made to smell like lavender! Come on Yuuri, just bleach my ass, I would do this for you.”

“I would never ask you to this” he looked and sounded genuinely offended.

Phichit just focused his attention on his roommate again fixing him with puppy dog eyes. They were big, round, and brown with the perfect amount of wetness to hit Yuuri right in his weak loving heart. Then came the “Pwease.”

“Fine I'll do it!” Yuuri half yelled, half sighed. He stood up off of the floor and slipped his navy blue house shoes on over his socked feet. The Thai skater smiled and did a little celebratory dance before leading the way across the common area to his own bedroom.

It was times like this that the Japanese man was happy that the two had separate sleeping quarters. He didn't know what he would do if he had to sleep in the same room as someone who wanted to desperately get his anus bleached so that he would “look perfect” for a party. He didn't even want to know what he had planned as far as an outfit went for this party, he'd already seen the guy in neon fishnet body stockings and leather hot pants so tight they left nothing to the imagination. He imagined that Phichit penchant for going to wild parties every single weekend was his way of rebelling. Yuuri was willing to bet the anal bleaching was another aspect of that.

The two entered Phichit's room, the owner of the room getting right to work with shimmying out of his clothes; Yuuri decided to take the time to focus on reading the directions. If he had to do something like this he was going to be as careful as possible and read the directions so that his best friend's home bleaching experiment would go as safely as possible. He knew from his older sister Mari that bleaching your hair at home could be rater tricky and damaging, but unlike hair anuses did not grow back.

“Ready!” Phichit practically sang striking a triumphant pose in all his naked glory. Once he had caught his roomie's attention he hopped on his bed and stuck his but up on the hair resting his cheek on his folded arms. “Oh there should be gloves in the bag too, I figured you wouldn't want to finger my ass with your bare hands,” he laughed.

Yuuri sighed fishing the gloves out of the bag and setting up the components of the bleach kit out on the night stand. It was a two part solution with a 1:1 ratio, a small plastic measuring cup (resembling the kind that came with cough syrup), and a thin wooden mixing stick. The Japanese man slid his glasses up on his nose and fitted the vinyl gloves on his hands before he began to mix the liquid and cream together to activate the bleaching mixture. As he stirred it up he let out a tsking sound noticing that Phichit was laying bare on his duvet.

“You're going to ruin the cover” he said feeling oddly maternal, “go grab a towel.” Phichit stood up muttering a joke under his breath about that way his roommate was acting now, “And make sure it's a white one!” he called after, “you don't want to end up with splotches on your green ones!”

“Is this one OK?” Phichit asked returning with a white towel in hand. Yuuri nodded as he watched him spread the towel out over the twin sized bed and situated himself over top of the middle, “Are you ready yet?”

Yuuri nodded happy that the mixture was well combined. “Yes, now lay town and prop your butt up.” 

He made his way over towards his friend and settled on the bed in between his legs careful not to be on the towel that was brought to protect the duvet and assist with removing the bleach if they needed to speedily abort the mission. Yuuri used one hand to spread apart his friends tan, well sculpted butt cheeks. His butt hole looked fine, sure it wasn't pink or anything but it suited him and his skin tone well. Was he really sitting their contemplating the benefits of the natural color of his best friend's anus? Yuuri let out a sign before dipping his finger into the small measuring cup. He held his breath and spread the white cream over his friend's pucker. 

The wrinkled skin felt odd underneath his gloved finger as he spread the mixture over the hole. It wasn't a bad kind of weird or anything, just a weird weird. “How does it feel?” he asked Phichit.

The other young man peaked back at him from over his shoulder “Kind of cold. It doesn't hurt or anything. It just feels like spreading lotion, you know?”

Yuuri nodded, “Just let me know if it feels uncomfortable or starts burning or anything.” he said with a gentle yet stern tone, “we need to leave it on for about 10 minutes.”

“That's it?” Phichit asked.

Yuuri made a noise in his throat of agreement before pulling off the gloves and sitting them into the trash can near his roommate's desk. He then pulled out his phone to set the timer to eight and a half minutes, then went to cleaning up the cream mixture back into it's small box.

“Hey Yuuri?” Phichit said lifting his head off of his arms and reaching to his phone sitting on his bedside table. “Could you take a pic for my Instagram for me?”

Now this was getting ridiculous. Really he wanted a photo for his Instagram account? Of course he did. Naturally. The guy was addicting to SMS to the point where not only did he wear touch enabled gloves at practice but his desire to fill his page with every little aspect of his life had gotten their coach to yell at him (and whoever he had coerced into helping him out) more then once. “Isn't that a violation of the TOS?” Yuuri decided to ask, thinking that going with the logical route was the best option in this situation. 

“I don't mean take a straight up picture of my booty!” Phichit laughed handing his roommate the phone, “just do an artistic nude. It'll be great with my outfit shots later.”

Yuuri couldn't disagree with that, as long as he kept Phichit's ass in profile and made sure his dick and balls were out of the shot it would be fine. Plus he knew his roommate had half a dozen photo editing apps on his phone so if anything too naughty got into the shot then he could surely edit them out no problem. 

Phichit began to smile and pose as Yuuri went to taking about three dozen photos. It was how these things went whomever was trusted with the phone more then once knew that simply one or two shots would not be enough to satisfy the addiction that the Thai skater had. It was impossible to get the best shot with one photo alone. Once they had taken enough pictures, he handed the phone back to his friend and glanced down at his own to check the time. A couple more minutes. 

Phichit was thumbing thru the photos, asking Yuuri his thoughts on different filters as he began to edit the pictures. That was when the Japanese man's phone began to ring and vibrate signifying that the bleach had had enough time to do it's job.

“OK I'm going to wipe you down and you can hop in the shower to finish cleaning out the area.” Yuuri said before taking the towel and cleaning the cream off of the area. Once he had whipped the whit substance away he took the time to admire his handiwork, he hadn't done a half band job at all with ensuring that his roommate's asshole was nice and pink. But, he only gave himself a moment before he tapped Phichit on the back to have him clean away the rest of the cream. The naked skater hopped up and make his way to the bathroom taking the towel to toss into the hamper.

Yuuri let out a sigh and rested himself down on the bed for a moment, half tempted to use some of the remaining bleach on himself. A pink pucker of his own didn't sound half bad.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you all enjoyed this. Also please forgive me on the home intimate bleaching inaccuracies, apparently the creams don't need any mixing... but I thought it'd be more entertaining if I based the kit off of the facial hair bleach that I use.


End file.
